Galeries Lafarfouyette
by Naughty Luce
Summary: On y trouve de tout. De TOUT.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Galeries Lafarfouyette.  
Genre : 1+2+1, et c'est sûrement _romantiku_ (et un tantinet vulgaire :p), pov Duo, UA  
Note de l'auteur : Entre deux chapitre de ma fic Adonis (pour ceux qui suivent), le deuxième volet de mon inspiration due à mon séjour à Paris. Je sais pas si c'est réussi. A vous de voir.

* * *

**Galeries Lafarfouyette**

Il y a des jours comme ça où je me dis que j'ai pas envie de me lever…

Rester au pieu le plus longtemps possible et se réveiller le soir en se disant « Meeeerde c'est bête d'avoir dormi autant… J'aurais pas fais ce que je voulais faire. ».

Il y a des jours où je préfèrerais taffer plutôt que d'affronter ce que je dois réellement faire.

Car la situation est critique.

Même très grave.

Alerte rouge.

¤

Rendons nous à l'évidence :

J'ai plus rien à me mettre.

Plus rien de _mettable_.

C'est l'horreur.

Et je suis pas une nana. Mais j'ouvre simplement les yeux.

Tous mes jeans s'usent ou sont usés. Heureusement que les trous aux genoux c'est la mode, parce qu'il étaient pas là à l'origine.

De même que la couleur délavée.

¤

Mais moi j'aime pas.

La mode… pfff mon cul ouais.

Dans ce cas la, les clodos aussi sont à la mode.

¤

J'en ai un peu marre de mes pulls qui ont perdu leur couleur. Quoique… je m'habille souvent de foncé, la moitié de mes habits sont noirs. Mais mes pulls sont devenu moches et difformes après plus de six ans.

Mes chemises sont usées, voire trouées, voire tachées avec pas des taches de petit joueur, hein. Non, des vraies taches qui s'enlève pas.

Seul un pro peut les faire.

Méchantes, les taches.

¤

Mes chemises : blanches au tout début… mais ont viré au blanc sale et au gris à force d'avoir été bêtement mises avec un pull foncé dans la même machine.

Pas merci les lingettes Décolore Stop.

Pour information : ces chiottes de lingettes de mes deux, ça marche pas.

Ma garde robe est lamentable. Pas étonnant que je trouve personne.

Enfin… les aventures d'un soir ça va, parce que de un, dans le noir on voit pas les habits, et de deux… ben déjà les habits on les garde pas longtemps sur soit.

¤

Mais ça commence à me soûler, ces mêmes habits.

Bientôt on me prendra pour un clochard.

Quand je sort (et j'évite de sortir la journée), on me regarde comme si je sortais de ma profonde campagne rurale. On est à Paris, je dis juste ça comme ça.

Limite on me demande « Vous êtes dans l'agriculture ou dans l'élevage ? ».

Mes habits passés de mode me font une véritable pièce d'identité et de personnalité : « énergumène anti-mondialisation, anti-mode et ultra conservateur. ».

¤

Donc un jour il faut bien pointer le nez dans une boutique.

C'est obligé, en plus, bientôt ça sera le temps des entretiens.

Je déteste, je _hais_ faire les boutiques.

Passer plus d'un quart d'heure dans un magasin m'horripile.

¤

Piétiner devant des kilomètres de rayons d'habits, où on se demande « mais qui est ce qui peut mettre ces horreurs ? Ca se porte ? C'est pour le carnaval ? ».

Choisir… déjà est un fardeau. Entre les 10 chemises pratiquement identiques mais où AUCUNES ne sort vraiment du lot… je trouve ça vraiment chiant. Tu les achètes toutes ou t'en achète pas.

Et quand y'en a une qui me plait, évidemment, c'est la seule qui ne me va pas.

Ou alors y'a pas ma taille.

Ou alors elle a un défaut de fabrication.

¤

Et les jeans… encore pire, les jeans.

Et quand il faut essayer !

Faire la queue bêtement, essayer dans une cabine, ça va pas, putain ça s'enlève pas !!!

Merde !!!

Trop large en bas, trop serré en haut, mais y'a pas de juste milieu.

¤

C'est plus possible. Tous les deux ans, il faut aller faire un tour en ville.

Ca fait depuis plus de trois ans que j'ai pas mis les pieds dans un magasin, à part le supermarché, à cause de mes études, mais finalement je me plains pas.

Ca me manque pas du tout.

Corvée que c'est d'aller faire ses courses, mais alors pour les vêtements, purée…

« Faire du shopping » étant une phrase que j'ai eue du mal à assimiler, et étant devenu, depuis ma tendre enfance prêt de ma mère qui me tirait le bras pour me faire entrer à Kiabi ou à Sergent Major, une phrase dure à digérer.

¤

Donc, en tant que feignant mais intelligent, je vais à un endroit où on trouve de tout.

Galeries Lafayette.

Etage -1 : vêtements pour ado en crise, pour montreuses de string et compagnie.

Rez-de-chaussée : Parfum et gadgets à gogo. Les trois quarts sont pour les femmes (écharpes, chapeaux, gants, sacs, portefeuilles…).

Premier étage : Vêtement pour enfants.

Deuxième étage : Vêtements pour femmes.

Troisième étage : Vêtements pour femmes.

Quatrième étage : Vêtements pour femmes.

Cinquième étage : Vêtements pour hommes.

Sixième étage : Cafétéria et vêtements et gadgets pour touristes (genre les t-shirts et les sacs « I love Paris », les tours Effel miniatures, etc.)

¤

Pas besoin de préciser que mon étage préféré c'est la cafet.

Le problème c'est que plus on va en hauteur, plus il fait chaud. Et avec tout le monde qu'il y a et qui s'agite, il fait encore plus chaud.

Pour le peu que dehors il fasse bon et ensoleillé, il fait très chaud dans la cafet.

¤

Note : je ne comprends pas les femmes qui ont trois étages pour elles toutes seules.

Déjà, un étage ça me suffit LARGEMENT, sachant qu'ils sont immenses, leurs étages.

Mais trois… arg.

Enfin bref, il me faut partir vers 10h30, heure où y'a pas beaucoup de monde sur la route, pour commencer ma journée shopping (raaah je hais ces deux mots quand ils sont ensemble) à 10h45.

Pratique la cafet, parce que le midi, quand on en a marre, on va directement manger là haut et on y retourne. Pas besoin d'aller dans un resto super cher, la cafet c'est à prix raisonnable.

Pas besoin de retourner chez nous et se casser la tête.

¤

Midi. L'heure où mon estomac cri famine. J'ai trouvé quelques trucs à me mettre, mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Je suis crevé. Pourtant j'ai pas marché des masses mais je suis quand même lessivé.

Croyez moi, faire du shopping, c'est du sport.

¤

Direction les escaliers roulants.

Et on monte, on monte, on monte.

La chaleur m'envahit au fur et à mesure. Dans une demi-heure, j'étouffe.

Je prends un plateau repas et j'accoure prêt de la fenêtre.

Pourquoi ? Parce que prêt de la fenêtre, il fait plus clair, et on est pas au milieu du passage.

Et on a une magnifique vue sur Paris car on est en hauteur.

¤

Une magnifique vue sur… des toits (ben oui, les toits, c'est ma passion, je vous jure).

Les toits de tuiles orange vous soûlent ? A Paris, les toits sont de zinc gris.

Bon… on s'en fout des toits, mais au moins on a une vue dégagée et claire.

¤

La nourriture est bonne, ici. Steak frittes, petit verre de coca à 1,50 euros (c'est pas de la gnognote le coca à la cafet de Lafayette !) et dessert, c'est ce que j'ai choisis. Je ne cours pas après le poisson, ni après la ratatouille. Et un bon steak et des bonnes frittes ça me va.

Je m'installe à une table à quatre qui vient juste de se libérer. J'ai de la chance.

J'éparpille mes plats sur la table. J'aime l'espace. Et personne ne viendra se mettre à ma table.

Domaine privé. Quand j'ai les nerfs en pétard, vaut mieux pas qu'on m'approche.

¤

Je regarde dehors tout en mangeant. Les ciel est bleu, il fait beau, et je peux voir un très beau nuage de pollution au dessus des toits, et la tour Effel dans ce brouillard de CO2.

Puis je regarde ailleurs.

¤

Et je tombe sur, pas à la table devant moi mais à la table derrière la table devant moi (suivez le guide), un gars qui mange.

Vous me direz : normal, ici c'est la cafet, et elle est justement là pour qu'on y mange dedans.

Mais ce gars là, qui me fait face, me tape carrément à l'œil.

Et d'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux pour moi de fermer la bouche parce que sinon ça fait poisson hors de l'eau. Je continue donc à manger normalement (ou du moins, aussi normalement que possible quand on vient juste de remarquer une espèce en voie de disparition d'homme beau même quand il mange).

« Le blond » qui bouffe son sandwich impeccablement, dans le sketch de Gad Elmaleh, ça vous parle ?

Ben j'ai ce même blond qui mange un steak frittes devant moi.

¤

Sauf qu'il est pas blond.

¤

Je lève timidement les yeux pour mieux l'observer.

Ses cheveux sont bruns, ses yeux sont sombres.

Son visage est fin, sa peau est légèrement hâlée.

¤

Je baisse les yeux. Regarde mon assiette. L'oublie.

De toute façon, c'est qu'un gars parmi les autres. Ok, il est très mignon, mais je m'en fous.

Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de finir cette putain de journée de merde de shopping à la con, et vite, que je m'affale sur mon lit et que je me réfugie dans mes bouquins.

Dans deux ans, si tout ce passe bien, je suis ingénieur, attention.

C'est pas le moment de flancher.

¤

Non, non. Y'a personne devant moi. Le mec est parti, il est plus là, et moi je regarde mon assiette et je bouffe.

Mon assiette est vraiment superbe, vraiment belle, vraiment…

…

Bordel de connerie de journée de shopping de merde… vivement la fin…

¤

¤

Meeerde jme suis fais grugé… je l'ai regardé et il l'a remarqué.

¤

Une dame avec ses trois mômes s'arrête à ma table. Les mioches me regardent avec un drôle d'air. Je ne fais pas attention à eux. S'ils croient qu'ils me font pitié avec leur plateau plus grand qu'eux, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil. J'aime pas les enfants.

La dame regarde autour d'elle, et finalement m'interpelle d'une voix empressée.

-S'il vous plait jeune homme, pourriez vous me laisser la place à mes enfants et moi ? Vous êtes seul sur cette table de quatre. Pourriez vous aller à la table de ce monsieur là bas ?

Elle me montre d'un signe de tête le gars que je matais tout à l'heure.

Correction : que j'ai juste regardé un court instant.

(Par deux fois.)

¤

Je la regarde et fait mine d'être blasé de la vie.

Genre « Putain, qu'est ce qu'elle me fait chier celle là ? Elle peut pas aller emmerder un autre clampin ? J'hallucine, là… Elle se gène pas. Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ces situations. Elle me vire ? Nan mais je bouffe, elle a pas remarqué ? Casse toi avec tes morveux qui puent ! »

A tous les coups, elle aussi elle veut la fenêtre.

Je ne dis rien, mais mime le gars méga soûlé. J'arrête de manger, et je remet super lentement mes plats sur mon plateau. Mais vraiment très lentement, pour là narguer et pour bien appuyer sur le fait qu'elle m'a bien gâché mon repas et qu'elle me fait bien chier.

Elle me fait un regard insistant « Bon alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? ».

Ben non. Je me magne pas si je veux.

Je joue mon rôle à la perfection. Le gars en face observe la scène discrètement par-dessus son assiette et agit normalement, comme s'il ne se passait rien, comme s'il n'espionnait pas la scène.

¤

Et moi je lui montre que je suis pas pressé d'aller bouffer avec lui (mais intérieurement, c'en est tout autre chose).

Non non, il ne me fait aucun effet.

¤

Je prends mon plateau et laisse la table à la femme avec dédain, sans un mot.

En temps normal j'aurais râlé et je l'aurais envoyé balader, la bonne femme.

Mais là… ça me fait une excuse pour aller manger à la table de ce gars. Donc je vais pas cracher dessus.

¤

Parce que ça vaut le coup.

Je me dirige vers la table du gars dont les yeux sont retournés dans son assiette.

Je regarde autour de moi, vérifiant si quelqu'un n'était pas entrain de foncer sur cette table pour aller manger avec lui. Parce que je ne veux pas me presser. Mais en même temps je veux pas qu'on me fauche ma place parce que là j'aurais l'air con.

« Oh, eh, oh ! C'est ma place, là, alors tire toi. T'as qu'à aller voir aux chiottes si j'y suis. »

J'aurais pas dis ça, mais l'aurais pensé tellement fort que ça aurait fait peur à mon adversaire.

¤

-Excuse moi, est ce que je peux m'assoire là ? Je viens de me faire jarter par la nana avec ses gosses.

Il émit un petit rire discret et hoche la tête.

Je m'assit et contrôle ma respiration.

Gasp… il est encore plus beau vu de près.

¤

Je suis tout seul à la table. Voila. C'est ce qu'il faut se dire.

¤

¤

Ses doigts sont ceux d'un pianiste. Délicats, mais musclés. Longs et gracieux.

Ses gestes sont précis, calculés.

…

Non non. J'ai dis que j'étais tout seul. Je regarde pas devant moi.

¤

Il dégage une odeur sensuelle.

…

¤

Chuis tout seul.

¤

Je m'empare du sel devant lui, pour justifier ma lenteur soudaine dans mes gestes.

Et je sale à mort -nerveusement- mon plat déjà salé, replongeant mon entière attention sur mon assiette.

Pendant un instant je ne regarde QUE mon assiette.

Et je resale.

Et en fous la moitié à coté occasionnellement.

Et je recommence à manger, ultra crispé.

¤

Berk.

Dégueulasse.

¤

Il relève les yeux.

-Je peux avoir le sel s'il te plait ?

A mon tour je lève la tête et m'arrête sur ses yeux, immobile.

Ses yeux ne sont pas noirs comme je le pensais, mais bleus.

Bleus comme je ne l'ai jamais vu chez un asiatique.

Ses yeux sont magnétisants.

Ses yeux sont hypnotiques.

¤

Putain… chuis tout seul, BORDEL !!!

¤

Il me fait un grand sourire et me dit, amusé :

-Le sel ?

De retour sur Terre, je cligne des yeux.

Je cherche le sel, regarde à droite et à gauche.

-Dans ta main.

Je regarde ma main.

Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Je sale mon plat depuis tout à l'heure. Je sens d'ailleurs que je vais pas finir les trois bouts de steaks restants, devenus immangeables.

-Pardon.

Je lui donne le sel. Il cache un sourire.

¤

Putain… je suis trop con.

¤

Il me fait perdre mes moyens… il joue…

-C'est incroyable tes yeux, tu portes des lentilles ?

Il rit.

Un rire doux, chaleureux.

-T'as vu les tiens ? Moi aussi j'ai cru que tu portais des lentilles.

Puis son rire se tais et il continu, un ton plus bas, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as de très beaux yeux.

J'abandonne définitivement mon plat.

Sa voix résonne dans ma tête.

Sa voix sensuelle qui ne s'adresse qu'à moi.

Et en plus c'est pour me faire un compliment.

¤

Trop dla balle. Aï ame ze wineur ( admirez mon accent franco-anglo-américano-espagnol).

¤

-C'est la première fois que je vois un chinois avec des yeux bleus.

Il émit un petit sourire non vexé.

-Tous les asiatiques ne sont pas chinois. Je suis japonais.

Mes pommettes rosies très légèrement.

¤

Louzeur…

¤

C'est vrai, on a tous le même réflexe de dire « il est chinois ».

Qu'est ce que je suis naïf.

-Pardon. Je ne fais pas trop la différence.

-Je comprends, t'inquiète pas.

Je m'attaque au dessert, mais je n'ai plus faim.

¤

Enfin si, mais de lui.

¤

Il fait de plus en plus chaud.

Et être en face de lui me perturbe.

Me perturbe j'ai dis ?

Me fait carrément perdre la tête.

Je vais tomber dans les vapes avant la fin du repas, c'est certain.

¤

Bon, on se calme. Inspirer, expirer.

De l'eau ! Je veux boire !

Il n'y a plus de coca. J'ai déjà tout bu.

Je suis cloué à ma chaise. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller chercher de l'eau et que quand je revienne, il soit parti.

Une seule solution.

¤

-Euh… je vais chercher de l'eau, tu peux garder mes affaires ?

Il hoche la tête.

L'a pas l'air d'être très causant.

C'est pas plus mal. Ses yeux me suffisent amplement.

¤

Au moins, là je suis sûr qu'il va pas se carapater en douce.

De toute façon, il m'a pas l'air du genre celui qui abandonne le champ de bataille.

¤

Je ne vais pas chercher de l'eau dans mon verre que j'ai embarqué avec moi, je vais directement aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir.

Je respire.

Mes doigts tremblent un peu.

Mes joues sont un peu rouges, mais ça c'est à cause de la chaleur. D'habitude, je ne rougis pas.

Mais mon cœur ne veut pas s'arrêter de battre comme un dingue.

Rein à faire. J'ai beau lui dire de se calmer, il m'écoute pas.

Boum boum, boum boum, boum boum…

Je le sens, je l'entends, et ça me stresse d'autant plus.

¤

Je pose mon verre sur le rebord du lavabo et fait couler de l'eau. Je recueille de l'eau dans mes mains que je bois. Puis je me passe de l'eau sur la figure.

Je m'accoude au lavabo, histoire de reprendre mes esprits.

Un mec sort des toilettes.

Je me redresse et reprends mon verre.

Il m'observe bizarrement.

Ben quoi ? Il a jamais vu de verre de sa vie ?

¤

Je retournai à ma place. Le gars a pratiquement fini son dessert.

Il me suit du regard. Il me suit quand je me rassis et quand je recommençai à manger.

Ses yeux percent les miens.

Nos regards se croisent.

Il a finit.

Il s'arrête et me fixe, me dévisage, m'examine.

Je ne dis rien pour l'instant.

Je mange silencieusement.

¤

Au bout d'un moment, je crève l'abcès.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Et lui me répond le plus naturellement du monde.

-Que tu aies fini.

Ah ouais, vraiment ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait continuer la journée ensemble.

Il a pensé ça ?

Il a pensé à propos de moi ?

On ?

Journée… ensemble ?

Passer la journée ?

Ensemble ?

Lui et moi ?

Tout seul, ensemble ?

…

¤

Pour toute la journée ou juste un bout ?

…

Juste la journée ? Ou le soir avec… ?

¤

-Pourquoi pas.

OUAIIIIIS CARREMENT D'ACCORDS !!!

Je reste serein, j'essaye de me détendre.

Surtout, pas paraître plus emballé que ça. Sinon ça fait groupie.

Mon système d'aération interne et mon sang-froid semblent avoir un défaut.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être crispé.

Crispé d'excitation.

Crispé par cette étrange personne devant moi qui me rend littéralement dingue.

¤

Nos pieds se sont frôlés une fois quand j'ai changé de position tellement j'étais nerveux, qu'un frisson m'a parcouru le corps et j'en ai manqué de faire un bond de trois mètre au dessus de ma chaise.

Ses yeux me scrutent.

Il attend patiemment que j'aie fini.

Je laisse tomber le dessert.

Sa proposition a fini d'achever mon repas.

-Je ne finirai pas.

Je m'essuie la bouche et m'apprête à partir. Il fait de même.

Il me suit quand je me lève.

On descend les escalators.

Je détaille son corps élancé, sa taille fine, ses jambes d'athlète.

¤

Trop, trop beau.

-Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Heero.

Il s'accoude à la rambarde, décontracté, et me regarde intensément.

Complètement à l'aise, alors que moi je suis totalement transit.

-Et toi ?

-Duo.

Il fait un peu moins chaud à l'étage en dessous, mais à coté de lui, je bouillonne.

Complètement pas concentré sur mes achats, je survole les vêtements sans les regarder.

¤

Heero me montre un pull rayé rose, rose pâle et noir. Très apprécié des jeunes du lycée.

-C'est gai.

Ouais. C'est gay.

-Tu aimes ?

Je lui jette un regard sceptique.

Il me répond par un sourire taquin.

-Pas du tout.

-Tu me rassures.

Finalement, on passa le reste des rayons à critiquer la mode et les vêtements.

Non sans que ses regards m'électrisent.

Non sans que je déglutisse discrètement à chaque fois que mes yeux retombent dans les siens.

Non sans que je n'arrête pas de contrôler ma respiration, en apparence normale, mais bien maîtrisée par un énorme effort.

¤

J'en peux plus.

Rester prêt de lui met en alerte tous mes sens.

Lui sauter dessus en public, j'y ai pensé, pour me calmer. Mais sauf que je sais pas s'il apprécierait.

Et je pense que les gens autour de nous nous regarderaient curieusement.

¤

Je pris un pull, le premier que me vint sous la main.

-Je vais essayer ça.

Je me dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage et m'engouffra dans la dernière tout au fond. Là, je jeta le pull et m'adossa au mur, passant mes mains sur ma figure.

¤

Incroyable. Incroyable l'effet triathlon qu'il me fait.

D'abord le sel. Ensuite le verre. Maintenant c'est le pull. Y'a-t-il un objet ici qui n'appuie pas sur le fait que j'ai pas l'air de craquer sur lui ?

Non ?

Ca me gênerait qu'il le remarque… s'il l'a pas déjà fait.

¤

Une main s'empara du long rideau de ma cabine.

Je retins mon souffle.

Il osera ?

¤

Il a osé.

Il entra et referma sur lui le rideau.

On se jeta dessus brusquement et s'embrassa à pleine bouche, se happant mutuellement, s'embrassant jusqu'à plus soif.

Je sentis sa langue désirée enfin contre la mienne, la taquinant, jouant avec.

Nos bras se refermèrent sur le corps de l'autre. Il me plaqua contre son torse robuste avec ses mains, et les mienne s'accrocha à lui avec fougue.

¤

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aussi essayer notre futur mec dans les cabines.

Décidemment, je reviendrai plus souvent aux Galeries.

On y trouve vraiment de tout.

¤

Quand on ne pu plus réduire la distance entre nous, car on était complètement collé, on se calma un peu. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes et caressèrent doucement la peau de mon cou, suscitant chez moi de l'excitation.

Il me chuchota à l'oreille et me mordilla le lobe.

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu fais pour m'attirer autant ?

Haletant un peu, je lui répondis en riant.

-Je te retourne la question.

Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque, et mes bras entourèrent son cou.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, en me narguant. Je tentai de les capturer mais il les esquiva tout en riant doucement.

-Personnellement, je n'ai pas trop envie de continuer à faire les magasins.

¤

Moi non plus.

Et si on n'était pas en plein centre ville dans une cabine d'essayage, je ne retiendrais pas de le désaper même si d'habitude j'attends au moins le soir.

Mais je crois qu'en une soirée, je n'en aurais pas fini avec lui.

Ni en deux soirées non plus.

Ni en trois.

En fait j'ai pas du tout envie d'en finir et de le laisser s'échapper dans la nature.

¤

Je fermai les yeux pour accueillir ses lèvres à nouveau, doucement.

Même s'il est tout simplement magnifique. Je ferme les yeux pour plus de sensation (et puis embrasser les yeux ouvert ça le fait pas).

Sa peau est satinée.

Son parfum est exaltant.

Son goût est salé.

¤

Lui aussi a mis trop de sel sur son plat.

¤

Ses bras se desserrèrent. Son visage s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, pour recueillir encore un peu son goût.

-Je te propose du café chez moi, comme on n'en a pas prit ici.

Bonne idée. Chez moi c'est le bazard.

-Je te suis.

Mais fais gaffe. Je te lâcherais pas.

* * *

**C'est réussi ? Review :) ?**


End file.
